Prized Possession
by Mensis Eclipse
Summary: Wally's first meeting with the official Flash.  All eight year old Wally West wanted to do was meet his hero Flash at a fan convention, but when things turn to the worse on the trip there Wally seeks his hero to help him out of a life or death spot


**Author's Note**- Hey everyone! I'm a newbie writer to this achieve, but an old fan of the league. Now I usually don't write for shows this early on but I figured, what the hell? If it turns out I got this whole thing wrong, which I very well can, I'll just laugh and delete it. By the way I got most of the little details, the parent's names from wiki so if I'm wrong, can you correct me? And yes this is a really long one shot.

**Disclaimer- **Do I own a multimillion (billion?) dollar comic book company... heck no!

* * *

6:50

The alarm clock seemed stuck on the number. Wally's eyes traced every mere detail of the number. It was is glowing red, dashing with the separation lines digital clocks often had. He had done the same to 6:49 and so on and so on. The point was that he wanted it to be seven am, but this stupid clock wouldn't move. This same stupid digital clock only a few feet from his face was the only thing keeping him from his greatest day ever.

One would expect that ten mere minutes was nothing, considering that the eight year old had spent an entire eight hours, hours he was suppost to have used for sleeping, just staring at the clock, but in fact it was the last few minutes that were the most grueling and the longest.

Wally closed his eyes and opened them again, the number didn't change. He bit his tongue, that usually worked. He sighed and tried turning over an thinking of something else, anything else, but it was hard considering there was a life size 'Flash' poster staring down at him from the ceiling, and that every other inch of his wall was dedicated to the hero.

Today was undoubtedly going to be the greatest day of his life. It was the day he was going to meet the wonderful, the brave, the heroic Central City hero Flash. Every year Central City had held a fan convention for the highly esteemed hero, but this one was special because Flash had finally agreed to make an appearance and even do an autograph signing.

It had been the top news story for weeks and the entire city was in a frenzy, but no one was more excited then eight year old Wally West. He had to be Flash's biggest fan. It wasn't because he had the most Flash merchandise, or was president of a fan club, but he was the most dedicated eight year old and did the most with what ever he had.

He didn't live in an exactly wealthy household, so he found cheap ways to worship his hero, for example he cut out pictures of Flash from cereal boxes or magazines. He even made his mother make Flash costumes for his dollar store brand action figures to wear. It was accustomed for all the biggest fans of Flash going to the convention to be wearing a 'Flash' costume, so Wally had decided to wear the 'Flash' costume which had been his Halloween costume for the prior three years.

He had even slept in it, well laid in bed with it, he had spent most of the night getting ready for the morning. He had slipped into the now small and worn costume right after his mother said goodnight and proudly looked in the mirror. If he had a choice he would never take it off.

Under his 'Flash' comforter he felt the fabric on his legs and traced the logo on his chest. This special day was circled on his 'Flash' calender, and the night before he told his mother about going for the millionth time. He wanted to be one of the first ones there so they wouldn't have to wait in line. He had even suggested camping out. His mother, Mary refused and declared the earliest time she would take him was nine am.

Wally did the math in his head and figured it would take his mother two hours from the time she woke up to get ready and leave so he set his alarm to seven. Which of course wasn't necessary and was now just mocking him.

But time does not stand frozen, even though it seemed to at the time, and the bell finally rung when it reached seven. Well it tried to ring, Wally slapped the off switch the second 6:59 had changed.

He raced out of his room across the hall and burst through the door of his parent's room.

"MOM!" he screamed "Wake up! Come on! We have to get ready, we have to go!"

The excitement in his voice exceeded that of a child who was waking up their parents Christmas morning.

His mother was sound asleep on her side of the bed and his father had left for work hours ago.

"Come on mom!" he started to pull her arm.

She pulled it away "Come on honey, mommy needs five more minutes" she muttered.

"But you promised!" he cried not giving up. He grabbed the sheets hanging off the bedside and yanked them off her. He fell back in the process with the sheets on top of him. His mother simply groaned and rolled over.

Wally pushed the sheets out of his face and grunted. Time for the ultimate parent awakening strategy, he climbed to the top of her bed and stood over her. Legs spread out so that her body was in between them. With an evil smile he flopped as hard as he could on her, earning him another moan.

He did this repeatedly screaming "Wake up, wake up!"

His mother turned over again and accidentally threw her son off the bed and onto the wooden floor. He landed with a sound thump. She jumped straight up.

"Oh my goodness honey are you alright?" she asked concerned at the stunned eight year on the floor.

"Yea, nothing can hurt me today" he said with a big smile.

She couldn't help but smile back, "Alright you win." she swung her legs onto the floor and stood up.

Once she was on her feet she studied Wally more closely she realized his outfit, "Oh honey please tell me you didn't sleep in that."

"I didn't sleep in this I didn't sleep at all." he said literally shaking in excitement.

She rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

* * *

Exactly an hour and twenty minutes later, just as Wally predicted his mother finally came out, showed and make up on, to make breakfast.

"What would you like sweety?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm not hungry, an we go now?" he groaned.

"Well you might not be hungry, but I need to be feed and have my coffee before I can take you anywhere."

Wally's face fell onto the kitchen table.

"But mom," his whinnying voice was a little muffled, "you take forever!"

"Well then why don't you you kill some time and eat some breakfast?"

Wally settled on a 'small' breakfast consisting of three eggs, fours pieces of toast and a waffle drenched in syrup. All of which he wolfed down in record breaking time.

In the next thirty minutes Wally was jumping up and down at the front door.

"Come on mom hurry, hurry, hurry!" he cried.

In his hands he held two more of his most prize possessions. In one was a pen that his beloved Uncle Barry gave him for his birthday, which was slick and an red with Flash's insignia on it. He had never used it before and was saving it for an important occasion. Well he couldn't begin to think of a more important occasion then this. In the other was his autograph book, with absolute no writing in it whatsoever, but he had chosen the perfect page for his hero and had even decorated it with stickers and drawings.

Yep, Wally was all set, except for his mother who seemed to enjoy agonizing him as she searched for her keys.

"In a minute Wally I need to find my keys." This of course was anwsered with another groan.

"There they are" she pulled them out of a messy drawer.

"Great come on lets go!" he cried opening the door.

"Hold it right there Wallace, do you have everything?" she asked

"Notebook, pen, Flash costume, yep everything let's go." he urged.

"Hmm, did you brush you're teeth?" she asked putting her fingers to her chin.

"URGH, Mom! Flash isn't going to care if I have bad breath." he whinnied in a voice that made a six year old look mature.

"He might not, but you're dentist wouldn't want you skipping a brushing." she said.

"But mom!" he complained

"Now" she ordered.

Grumbling he ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"And do a good job!" she called after him.

A minute later he came running downstairs and out the door not even hesitating this time. His mother followed taking a short breath of the fresh new spring day. Wally climbed into the back of the worn out Station Wagon and put on his seat belt.

He was so giddy, he had butterflies in his stomach, who had butterflies in their stomachs and for the life of him he couldn't sit still.

* * *

"What's he gonna say mom? Is he gonna give us rides? Will he like me?" Wally asked who seemed to never run out of questions.

"I can't say what he's going to do honey, but I can guarantee he'll like you, everyone does."

They stooped at a red light.

"How do you know mom? Are you sure? Are we there yet?"

She sighed and knew that the only end to these relentless questions was actually getting there, which was going to be a long time considering the traffic.

There car was about ten years old, a miracle on wheels was what Iris called it, and still running fine. Well fine as in it didn't break down. But it wasn't as fast as the other fast paced drivers would like it. When the light turned green it hesitated a second to long before it started up again, horns roared through the traffic causing her to accidentally slam on the gas petal.

She hardly got a glance at the speeding car coming from the opposite of road straight at them. The yell got caught in her throat as they collided and the windows shattered. The impact forced her head against the window and everything went black.

Wally didn't notice the car until it shattered their windows. It was a head on collusion so he was thrown against the front seat. He screamed and covered himself until the world stopped rocking. A couple of seconds of movement, screaming, and honking raged on, then everything was dead still.

Wally's head pounded and he fiercely held back tears and looked around, the world was spinning. Unconsciously he undid his seat belt and climbed toward the front seat.

"Mom!" he cried he voice shaking, the world was still spinning so he had to feel for her. He blinked when his hands finally touched her body. The world became semi-clear for a moment. His mother's head was back against the seat with blood trickling down from it. Her eyes were open and blank. Glass pierced her body.

"Mom!" He screamed and started shake her. "Mom! Mom!" she didn't move.

"Wake up mom! Please." tears were now flowing down his cheeks freely. "Mom.." he choked out again before letting her go.

For a minute he just sat there, crying his eyes which only worsened his throbbing head. He looked down at his chest and remembered... Flash. He was a superhero, maybe he could help his mother. The convention was only a couple of blocks away.

He squeezed his mother's shoulder "I'll be back mom." he promised.

Then started to crawl towards the door. He pushed against it but it was jammed. He looked towards the windshield. There was a giant gaping hole from the other car. He attempted to crawl out of it but just as he dragged his upper body out a sharp pain stabbed his leg.

He screamed and fell to the road. Panting he tried to get up, the world was spinning again. He tried to stand up but it caused even more pain to his leg which went straight to his headache. Tears were never ending but he held in a cry, he had to keep going. He started limping away from the crash. Or at least where he thought away was, it was hard to tell for sure with the world still spinning.

* * *

When Mary first opened her eyes everything was blurry and there were muffled voices. One was prominent.

"Mary, wake up, Mary come on you can do it." The voice was familiar and guided her back to consciousness.

When the world became clear the first thing she saw was the frantic face of her husband. Tears were flowing down his bloodshot face and he was smiling with relief.

"Oh thank God, thank God, thank God." he cried.

"Rudolph" she said in a weak voice "What happened where am I?" She noticed she was on a white bed and there was a dim light around her.

Before he could answer a tall slender man in a white coat came in. "You're in the hospital, you were in a car crash and your heart stopped. We have however managed to revive you and you don't seem to have any brain damage."

It was too much information, all she heard was hospital, car crash. Then something crucial came back to her.

"Where's Wally?" she asked.

She saw Rudolph's face drop into one of unbelief. "He was at home right?" he asked voice shaken.

She shook her head "He was in the car with me."

Rudolph stood up so fast the chair he was sitting in fell back.

"Oh god, oh god, the police didn't mention any child at the crash site!"

"Rudolph Wally was with me!" Mary cried.

"Mary I'm going to need you to calm down, you have a slight concussion, we'll call the police and search..." the doctor was interrupted.

"No, no he's my child I need to find him!" she cried trying to sit up.

Rudolph was trying to calm her when Iris and Barry came rushing in.

"Mary are you okay?" Iris cried rushing over to her.

"Iris, Wally is missing!" tears running down her face and she cried to her.

"He was apparently in the car and the police didn't find him..." Rudolph explained.

"Barry..." Iris turned to him.

"Right I'm on it." he said starting to leave.

"I'm coming with you," Rudolph called after him.

"No Mary needs you, don't worry I'll be back in a flash." he gave him a reassuring smile.

Rudolph responded in a trusting nod back.

* * *

Wally was not walking, limping straight since the world had become this twisting ride that Wally was getting motion sickness from. His leg was pounding, he felt like he'd been walking for hours and for miles, and he didn't even know where he was.

The street was deserted because police had blocked it off from the crash. Wally swore he would never be able to walk after this. The only thing keeping him going was the picture of his mother, motionless in the car.

He wanted to sleep, his eyes were heavy, he wanted to just drop dead asleep right there. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare then run to his mother and be reassured everything was okay.

Why didn't his head stop pounding? He figured he was sick, his head usually hurt from sickness, but never like this. After awhile he had wondered if he was going anywhere, he could have fell asleep along time ago and was just dreaming now. Or he could have just been going around in circles. At this point he didn't care. All he cared about was putting on foot in front of the other.

He was slumping and looking down at the floor when he saw it, an advertisement for the Flash convention. He swung his head up, not without a consequential ache, and saw the convention. He smiled drowsily and forced himself up the three step to the giant glass door. It was being held at the Flash museum that year.

He threw his weight against the cool glass and looked in, it was dark and deserted. Disappointment and reality struck him just then. He began frantically banging on the door pleading them to let him in. With all reserves of his strength he slammed on the door, tears running their normal course down his face.

"Please, my mom, crash, help" he whispered in a chocked voice.

Then he felt himself falling and didn't have the strength to stop. He closed his eyes and waited for a hard meeting with the ground. Instead two solid arms caught him.

"Easy there kid" he heard a familiar voice.

It wasn't his parents or anyone he knew directly...

He forced his eyes open and there was the Flash, right there, holding him firmly.

At any other circumstance he was ecstatic and jumping up and down but now all he managed to whisper was "Mom, car crash, help..."

"I know kid, she's fine, I'm gonna take you to her okay, now try to stay awa..."

Wally faded into unconsciousness before he could even finish the sentence.

* * *

When Wally came to he thought he was in his bedroom and he had just been awoken from a nightmare. Instead he quickly realized he was in a bed in a hospital room. He sat up suddenly and his head started aching with a familiar pound.

"Easy there sport you're not tip top shape yet."

Waly turned and saw the Flash sitting by his bedside staring right at him. His pupils widened and he wondered if he was still sleeping.

"You're... you're... you're" his voice was shaking and he couldn't think of a sentence.

"Shush" Flash eased him "I'm just making sure you stay awake till you're dad gets here, you have a concussion, okay? So try not to sleep."

"Mom..."

"Is fine, she has a few wounds but nothing serious." he assured the kid.

Wally became silent, there he was finally meeting his hero and couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily Flash did.

"So I found this notebook and pen and was wondering if they belonged to you." he asked handing him the items.

Wally nodded and took them. With shaking hands he turned to Flash's special page and handed them back to him.

Flash smiled "Sure kid" he took the pen and sighed it.

All Wally could do from then until his dad showed up was smile, quite awkwardly. Flash put the notebook on the table and pulled some worn red cloth out of a plastic bag.

"This is also yours." he said showing Wally the remains of his Flash costume, "It kinda got ripped up, don't worry though I ordered you a new one." he smiled "Your folks mentioned you're gonna be me this Halloween."

Wally nodded, just then his father came rushing in.

"Wally" he breathed a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around his son and gently rocked him. Despite himself Wally burst into tears and returned the embrace, neither ever wanted to let go.

His father turned to Flash, "Thank you so much" he said.

Flash smiled "Just doing my job sir, take care kid." with that he rushed out of the room.

* * *

Even when he grew older Wally's opinion of Flash never changed. Even after he became Kid Flash, Wally worshiped him. The only difference was that now it was less obvious, since he was older. But he attended every Flash convention held at Central City, he hide in the back, and the autographed notebook was still his most prized possession.

* * *

**Author's Note-** Well I thought it was cute, but what really matters is what you think so please leave a review.


End file.
